Order of the Church
The Order of the Church, also known as The Church Order or simply The Church for short, is a secret society and organization of supernatural hunters that was created and founded by Gabriel to oppose Lucifer and the supernatural forces of evil and darkness. The original Order was created over ten thousand years ago. All members of the Order are "preceptors, observers, beholders, chroniclers", of mysteries not easily explainable or known to men. They have knowledge of mysteries of the supernatural and many arcane arts like alchemy. They consider hunters to be a lower class to them. Thus, their order only shares its secrets to the most elite hunters they deem to be worthy. History Foundation It was constructed when Dracula rose upon the world to start his mission to free Lucifer from the Cage and bring an end to all of Creation. The Order worked with many other hunter families and organizations to oppose the Dark Lord and his followers, and played a crucial role in the Apocalypse as well as the Order War. Victory came in after Dracula was defeated following the end of a 400 year long war, with Dracula's first defeat at the hands of Gabriel. Victory came with the high cost of many of their members. Though Gabriel returned to his status as an archangel, the Order still remained not only to prepare for Lucifer's return, but also to keep balance and painting order between humans and supernatural creatures. For over 10 millennia, the Order kept watch and kept balance, hunting supernatural creatures that brought harm upon humanity. BloodRayne & Mia the Vampire Slayer The Series After an intense battle between angels and demons occurred because of Dracula, whom the Order also tried to prevent from being risen, the Order finally prepared for the Apocalypse. The following year would see the Order winning their victory as Oracle defeated Lucifer. In the aftermath of the Apocalypse, the Order still maintained their duties in maintaining balance across the world. Organization Hence its name, the Order of the Church is essentially a giant church/mansion. When one seeks sanctuary at the Church, all members of the Church must allow that person sanctuary. For example, when the Team was on the run from Saige, as well as her army of vampires, they asked for sanctuary and Order of the Church offered it to them. Once that happened, even if the Team left the church, they were still under the Church's protection and therefore, no-one outside of the Church was allowed to harm or even go near them. It would only be lifted once the teams asked it to be. Members High-Ranking Members *Oracle *Rayne Van Helsing *Christina Van Helsing (deceased) *Mia *Lilly Yen *Sidney *Nigel *Carl (deceased) Mid-Ranking Members *Hundreds of other human hunters: **Supernatural Hunters - Hunters that specialize in hunting any type of supernatural creature. They are also the heads of all hunters. **Demon Hunters - Hunter that specialize in hunting demons, specifically targeting demonic activity. **Vampire Hunters - Hunters that specialize in hunting vampires. Armed with crossbows and wooden stakes, these hunters specialize in ending the undead. **Shapeshifter Hunters - Hunters that specialize in hunting all kinds of shapeshifters, including werewolves. **Ghost Hunters - Hunters that specialize in hunting ghosts. **Witch Hunters - Zealous Hunters that specialize in hunting wicked witches who believe the magic of some witches is always demonic, they have sworn to kill all witches. Low-Ranking Members *Severl good Witches *A number of Priests *Many monks, nuns, and priests Weapons *Crossbows *Stakes (wooden and silver) *Silver bullets *Crosses *Holy Water *Bow and Arrows *Garlic *Vervain *Guns (double-barrels, shot-guns, rifles, pistols, hand guns) *Knifes (swords, blades, axes, daggers, etc.) *Maces *Some Angel Blades Category:Hunters Category:Organizations Category:Locations/Places